One In The Same Chapter 1 Birth Of A Double
by TheOrginalBlackHearted
Summary: This Is the First Chapter :   IchigoxOC


"I see what you mean Taicho. The similar appearance is unbelievable" The lieutenant spoke. "Yes I know. Now Nemu get her out of there and get her dressed and ready to be examined by Captain Yamamoto" The captain spoke as Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi emptied the container and dried off the awaking girl in front of her. "Who are you?" A little voice escaped a pair of soft lips on the carrot toped women. "I am lieutenant of Squad Twelve Nemu Kurotsuchi" A voice answered the confused girls question. "And… Who am I?" She spoke again pulling the robe over her exposed body. "You will now be known as Ichiru Kurosaki" Nemu spoke helping the girl to her feet. She nodded and put the robes on fully looking over herself tugging at her hair. "You will go wash up after being examined Ichiru" Nemu spoke once more before leaving Ichiru to herself to look in a mirror with a short letter to read from the Captain. It reads 'Dear Ichiru, You are the first successful copy of the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. We have created you with the same abilities and DNA as him. We wish to see the extent of his power without having to drag him into my lab. Thus leading us to create you. We have made you as the opposite gender to make sure the Soul Society doesn't think you are him since we couldn't change your appearance beside gender. Please be prepped and ready to go to Captain Yamamoto at the Captain's meeting in 20 minutes. Sincerely Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi' She stared in shock at the letter. "I'm just a copy of a already existing person?" She dropped the letter and found a picture of the other carrot top. She noticed the huge resemblance and dropped to her knees. "This is him. I do look just like him but… He's the original… So this means I'm not my own person?" She pouts finally getting a hold of her new found emotions. She heard footsteps and looked at the door to see a very scary looking man come through and grab her arm and start walking towards a big door with the symbol for one on it. "Are you captain Kurotsuchi?" Ichiru asked. "Yes now shut up so I can talk to the head captain" He replied harshly and pulled her into a room with 12 other men and women. "This Is Ichiru Kurosaki. The experimental copy of Ichigo Kurosaki. I have created her from a slight sample of DNA Nemu was able to gather. I have made her for a reason. To see what the extent of the Substitute soul reapers power really can be. She has all the same powers as him. She also shares feeling with him and memories. As if they share a life. She can recite anything I ask her about Ichigo to me flawlessly. For example." He paused and turned to look at her as everyone else was doing. "Ichiru, What is the name of Ichigo Kurosaki's Mother?" He asked her.

~Ichiru's P.O.V.~

I stared at the crazy looking captain unsure of what to say. 'I share memories and feelings with him?' I thought to myself. But everything in the world was still so hazy I didn't know the answer so I just stared at him. I heard a light growl as he slapped me knocking me back flat on the ground. As a few captains gasp in shock Mayuri apologizes to the Head captain for my inability to cooperate. I looked at the ceiling not sure how to respond. I stood on my feet and tapped his shoulder. He turned around ready to hit me again but before he could I punched him across the face. All the abilities of a soul reaper were beginning to come to me. I flash stepped on top of the building and towards the gate to the human world. I found the gate and ran through in front a short raven haired soul reaper. She didn't see me, I just kept running. I arrived on the other side looking into the blue sky and smelling the fresh air of the Human world. I landed lightly on the ground and tugged at the heavy Zanpakuto on my back and walked around looking for a place owned by a man named Urahara Kisuke. After awhile I found his place and stole a Gigai from him without him even noticing. I also bought an apartment a few minutes away from Karakura high. I would go and enroll there tomorrow I guess. I mean since I live here I should go there right? I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head and the memories of Ichigo Kurosaki flowed into my mind like a river. When I thought of his mother… "our" mother I started to tear up and cry slightly. I wiped my eyes and soon drifted into a slumber.

~Next Morning~

I got up out of bed and walked around in a normal T-shirt and Jeans with holes in them. I continued to go through my memories of his life avoiding his mother knowing how much it hurt him so it hurt me as well. "I feel all the emotions of the soul reaper boy, So if he gets hurt I feel the pain. I feel how he feels right now… That would explain why I feel rather bored" I stopped and stared into the sky talking to myself. As I was regaining my sight with the road in front of me I saw Karakura High School in the distance and toke off towards there to enroll. 'Maybe I wont be so bored' I thought to myself. I reached the front office and signed up saying Im a transfer student. They said ok and signed me up right away. They all looked at me funny. 'Cause I look like Kurosaki I bet…' I thought and picked up my uniform and left to the bathroom to change. I changed into my uniform and tugged at the very short skirt. "How degrading" I said to myself and left the bathroom walking to find the room '3-B' I stopped in front of the door. I decided to act normal and pin my hair up in a pony tail and brushed my hair in a way to where it doesn't spike even though I love it like that. I checked in my phone. 'There hardly a resemblance' I thought to myself checking with the picture of him I brought from Soul Society. I looked like an average girl with orange hair and caramel eyes. I knocked on the door only to be greeting by a crazy teacher. Her name is Miss Ochi. She grabbed me by my shoulders and stood me in front of everyone. They seemed to all be shocked to see a girl with Bright neon orange hair. I coughed slightly. "Class this is miss Ichiru Kurosaki…. Kurosaki? Ichigo You have another Family member?" She said acting all crazy as a carrot top boy looked at me. "No. Were not related" He said looking back out the window. I might be a copy of him but it was kind of shocking to hear his voice. It was harsher then I thought it would be. I sat behind him because I was told to and I just looked at his eyes. They looked so sad and destroyed. I looked at my watch and went wide eyed. "July 16th…" I mumbled. I could tell Ichigo heard cause I saw him cringe slightly. I sighed and sat back in my seat sinking. "Tomorrow's going to suck" I mumbled quieter but he still heard cause he stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone stared at me like I did something wrong. "It wasn't me!" I said defending myself. "Please get Ichigo, Ichiru." Miss Ochi said. "But I don't even know him" I said utterly lying. I got up and sighed like Ichigo "Yes Sensei…" I grumbled and walked out looking for the other strawberry. I ripped the pony tail out and fixed my hair to spike up like usual. I smiled to myself and went to look for him. I could feel a wave of depression hit me. I pouted "I'm sorry Ichigo…" I said to myself and walked to the roof knowing he was there. I opened the door and saw him with his head down and his hands on the gate gripping it tightly. I sighed quietly and his head shot towards me. "What do you want?" He said harshly. It kind of hurt. "Well Ms. Ochi told me to come get you Ichigo." I said innocently as his head fell back down between his arms. I felt so much depression overwhelming me I collapsed to my knees sweating. He looked at me and came up to me crouching next to me. "You alright?" He asked with the concern in his voice. I sighed hardly able to breathe. I nodded as well and stood up leaning against the gate trying to stabilize myself. I took a deep breath and push his emotions to the back of my mind. I then walked up behind him and hugged him. He jumped and looked at me and I looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He asked rather shocked. "I can tell you're sad" I let go and walked back inside and back to class. As soon as I sat down Ichigo came in the room with his hair covering his eyes and he just sat down. The bell rang for us to go to lunch and he went with his friends acting all happy and cheery all of a sudden. I got up and went to a tree and sat there on the highest stable branch as the girls Tatsuki and Orihime and Chizuru and everyone gathered around. They didn't notice me though. But they sure caught my attention. "That new girl is really weird" A girl with long black hair said with a book in front of her face. That hit me. "Yeah I don't like her. She made Kurosaki-san sad…" Orihime said. Another hit. Deeper now. "Yeah she's got a problem obviously. Her weird ass hair." Tatsuki said which hurt me the worst. I bit my lip as I could feel tears. Since I was his copy their close to me which hurts when they insult me. I pushed it away and jumped right in the middle of their little circle. They all looked horrified and I just walked away. I got back inside the school as the bell rang and I sat in my seat and buried my face into my backpack and started to sob silently as the classroom filled up with kids. I could hear the people mumble things at me and I cringe with every word. As class picked up I felt a wad of paper hit me I looked and some guys were laughing at me and threw another hitting my nose. It itched and irritated me. I looked away when I saw a spit ball hit the glass and I put my hand up fast catching one and throwing it back hitting the kid in between the eyes. I heard Tatsuki laughing at me which hurt me deeply. Another ball landed in front of me with writing. I opened it and went wide-eyed at the writing "GO AWAY YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" It said in big letters. It was signed by Tatsuki and kids I don't know. I know they were just messing around, But it still hurt. That was it. I stood up causing my chair to screech loudly. Everyone looked at me. Even Ichigo… I punched the window shattering it to pieces as my fist bled. I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I got to my apartment slamming the door shut and fell on my couch hugging my pillow and crying. I screamed into my pillow. I then turned on my back and stared at my ceiling and got into deep thought closed my eyes and found Ichigo's. He was in the bathroom cleaning glass out of his now red stained hair. I felt horrible then. He was mumbling something but I didn't Know what. But I figured out I can see what he does. So I guess this can come in handy.


End file.
